Warriors: The Untold Story
by Puddinniddup
Summary: .::Warriors FF::.The forgotten Oakclan has returned. What'll happen when the others discover their return? Warm welcomes or cold shoulders? -Joint FF-
1. Beginning

Hey people!  
This is going to be a joint fanfic! Between my cousin and I.  
This chapter is hers.  
Please enjoy, all criticism is welcome! But please, not too harsh :)

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise over the trees. A bright orange color shone straight into the warriors den, and Blizzardheart jumped awake as she felt a paw jab her into her side. She turned her head to see that Electricheart was back from the hunting patrol.

"Gesh! I thought you were never going to wake up! I've called your name at least twenty times. Are you deaf or something?" Electricheart snapped at her.

"I'm sorry," Blizzardheart said dropping her head to look at the ground."'I didn't hear you, but you don't have to be so rude about it. You really need to get an attutuide check."

"Whatever you say. It's your turn for dawn patrol so you better get a move on. Warpfur, Diamondpaw, and Oaktail are waiting at the camp entrance for you," Electricheart said with a calmer ton in his voice.

"Okay, thanks," Blizzardheart said softly and headed our of the low hanging banches of the deen and over to Warpfur.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" Warpfur asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think we could talk later? I'm not in the mood to talk right now," Blizzardheart said turning her head to see Electricheart taking a vole from the fresh kill pile.

"Sure, whatever," Warpfur said sweetly, and smiled.

Blizzardheart and Warpfur were really close. I guess you could say they had a special connection, where one could feel the others pain. After all, they were sisters, which was why they were so much alike.

"Can we get going now?" Oaktail asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Diamondheart chimed in as she head-butted Blizzardheart right in the shoulder almost knocking her off her paws.

"Yes," Blizzardheart said.

The four cats walked into the forest in a single file line. They were off to mark the boarders.


	2. New Found Enemies

Reviews?  
Is it good or not?

* * *

Warfur followed closely behind Diamondheart, who led the group. For once her mind wasn't on the patrol- but focused around her sister. Blizzardheart trotted behind her, her tail twitching from side to side as if something was irritating her.

Blizzardheart tilted her head up and scented the morning air. She led the patrol over to the stream to get a quick drink before they moved on.

"I want to hunt!" Blizzardheart said, jumping up and down.

Warpfur rolled her eyes and held back a snort. "How about you take a chill pill? This isn't a hunting trip but a patrol."

Diamondheart nodded in agreement, "Maybe you can tag along on the hunt later? I'm sure Electricheart won't mind"

The light filtered down from the canopy above, illuminating a dark figure in the trees ahead that none of the cats saw.

Blizzardheart dropped her head to look at her paws. She was upset. "Ok," she said sadly.

"Aw, now come on, I'll race you back home," Warpfur swooshed her tail and darted ahead of the group.

Diamondheart picked up her head and raced after Warpfur. "Not if I can help it!" Diamondheart screamed. She ran all out, trying to catch up to Warpfur, but couldn't make it, she fell just a yard short. "Darn it," Diamondheart said, disappointed.

"Better luck next time, sis," Warpfur smiled and trotted into the narrow opening that was the camp. "Patrol's back..." She looked behind her, only seeing Blizzardheart, "Um...part of it anyway," She corrected a little sheepishly. Warpfur tossed her head around and spotted the kill pile. She strutted over to it and chose a small squirrel.

Blizzardheart followed and picked up a plump vole. She brought it over to Minnowstream. "Here you go," She set it down in front of the exhausted looking mother.

Warfur walked over to Blizzardheart and headbutted her shoulder. "Think we should go check on the patrol? We're probably going to get yelled at for taking off on them..."

"Yea we probably should," Blizzardheart said. But before she could leave, Fernkit looped over and jumped on top of her.

"Attack!!" She yelled to Pouncekit. Pouncekit then attacked Warpfur in a play fight.

Pouncekit batted his paw at Warpfur's stomach. Fernkit pounced on top of Warpfurs face, she fell to the ground as Blizzardheart sat up and marrowed a laugh of amusement.

"Team work will always win!" FernKit and Pouncekit said in unison.

Warpfur peaked out from under the furry body that covered her face.

"It's amazing isn't it? We used to be just like them...and we still kind of are," Warpur stood, shaking the kits from her pelt.

"Aw, You're no fun," Fernkit complained.

"That's what she said," Electricheart appeared out of nowhere, like he normally did. "Where's the rest of the patrol?"

At that moment the remaints of the patrol rushed through the opening to the camp- dragging a new cat by it's scruff.

Blizzardheart looked at Warpfur as soon as she saw the cat. Ferkit and Pouncekit stopped in their tracks and went to hide behind their mother, Minnowstream.

"Mom, who is that cat?" The two kits asked, scared.

"They don't smell like Oakclan," Fernkit pointed out.

Minnowstream just hushed her kits and held then tight by her side. Electricheart walked over and sat between Warpfur and Blizzardheart.

"Well, this sure is something," Electricheart muttered.

"Sir, we found him lurking by the stream. He doesn't smell like anything we've come across before." Diamondheart stated, moving a little further into the camp.

"I see, keep him there. I'll fetch Leafstar," Electricheart stood and swiflty left the clearing, heading to the leaders den.

Leafstar walked out of the shadows and made her way slowly to the camp enterance where the rouge was.

"Well well, what have we got here?" She asked, circling the unfimiliar cat.

"I won't tell you my name or where I came from. I demand you to let me go!" The cat struggled in the grip of Oaktail's jaws.

Leafstar stared at him straight in the eyes. "Keep him captive," She replied. "Until he talks."

"Oh, we'll get him to talk," Electricheart escorted the captive to the 'cell'.

"That's kind of harsh, don't ya think?" Fernkit asked her sibling, who just shrugged in return.

Pouncekit loved his sister to death, but sometimes she got really annoying. 'W_hy does she have to talk so much?'_He thought to him self. Well i guess that's she-cats for ya.

* * *

Enjoy your confusion because this confused the hell out of me.


End file.
